


Tentacles

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is it folks, a tentacle fic, look at my creative title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ITS HANZO FT. TENTACLES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

The tentacle pulsed into Hanzo's throat, each undulation bringing it further down the back of his esophagus. Hanzo's eyes watered, his vision blurring slightly. His breath barely scraped from his nostrils, coming out in long puffs of hot air. Hanzo shuddered as the rest of the tentacles roamed up his calves, small suckers pulling at the skin, often leaving red marks that throbbed with discomfort.

One moved over his chest, seemingly just roaming and prodding with its tip until it met his nipple. Hanzo choked on the tentacle in his mouth as it began to thrust, and his breath caught in a pained sound as a sucker placed firmly over his exposed nipple, now beginning to pulse and draw the flesh into a hard peak.

The sensations were overwhelming, and the exploring tentacles continued to seek out all available angles and curves of his body, some pressing against his inner thighs while others curled around his balls and gently massaged. His cock was spiraled around with a thin tendril which then began to twist, seemingly pleased with the way his head was now dripping out trails of precum.  
Hanzo tried to pull away from the tentacle reaching down his throat, and with a small bite it retreated, allowing the man to breathe and pant out ragged gasps. His throat felt raw, and the tentacle loomed in front of his face still, as if expecting an apology for his actions.

Hanzo looked down at the way his body was being explored, the way his hips were being pushed from behind by more tentacles, as if they were trying to encourage him to fuck into the mass of them.  
Hanzo puffed out another breath, sweat dripping down his face, and looked at the tentacle hovering there still. He leaned forward and gave it a small lick with the tip of his tongue, and watched as it instantly became enamored, brushing against his cheek and pressing against his lips to be peppered with kisses.

Hanzo allowed himself to be guided to lay back, to allow tentacles to hold his arms out to his sides in a fierce grip.

When the ones holding his hips canted them slightly, then other came to grip onto his calves to lift them upward and back, Hanzo panicked. He knew where this was going, but he hadn't prepared, he wasn't ready for-

The nudging at his hole made Hanzo's stomach drop, but as if sensing his anxiety, the tentacles around his cock and nipple began to shift slowly and pleasurably in tandem, trying to distract Hanzo's mind with a dulled ecstasy.

The first press against his entrance had felt almost chilled, and as it began to press a bit further Hanzo was relieved to feel it was tapered, and felt covered in a thick slick of some sort. The limb guided itself into Hanzo gently, pausing every so often. When Hanzo began to moan the tentacle in front of his face took tis chance to wiggle back into his mouth, and Hanzo sucked it like a treat, determined to get his mind off the burning stretch as his ass was opened up by the foreign limb.

Hanzo closed his eyes, his body trembling and close on edge, the tendrils of flesh moving agonizingly slow against him now, drawing out the feeling. The tentacle in his ass seemed to be swelling now, as if it chose to stretch him by slowly getting bigger as opposed to adding more if it's length. Hanzo was relieved, as his belly bulged with the girth and length that was currently inside him. With a few small thrusts the tentacle ensured he was loose and slick before withdrawing completely, making Hanzo feel empty and sore.

Licking what occupied his mouth, Hanzo didn't realize that another limb had come to take the place of the one that had been previously in his ass, this one much large, thicker, and with a bulbous head covered by a thick skin. As it drew back, the shiny interior showed a cock-like head now leaking a trickle of some thick liquid.

Hanzo huffed as his own orgasm drew very close, his hips bucking upwards as much as the tentacles restricting him would now allow, his toes curling with the effort. His body shuddered with the overstimulation his nipple was receiving, the sucker now bordering on painful on his reddened skin. Seeming to understand the way he flinched, it moved to the other nipple, repeating the process and setting Hanzo's nerves on fire anew.

Hanzo allowed himself to rut upwards, but paused when he felt something new against his hole, this time much better. He tried to protest around the tendril in his mouth, but only moaned as the new thick head pushed into him. It was much bigger than even the thickest part of the first tentacle, and Hanzo felt as if he was literally about to be split in two.

The glide inside was surprisingly easy however, and Hanzo felt a slickness being pulsed inside of him, immediately followed by movement.

The tentacle inside him began to thrust roughly, jolting Hanzo's entire body with each thrust, and the man cried out at the overwhelming stretch, thinking he could find no higher ecstasy before the head of the limb angled slightly, and began to strike his prostrate with the same force.

Hanzo whimpered, his body sleek with sweat, glistening and yet the tentacles still held on, continued to touch and teasing him, and with a small yelp Hanzo came into the mass of them, his cum easily accepted and spread across the tentacles as they writhed over him.

Hanzo was a mess, and he was near tears as the assault inside his body continued. His body sang with the overstimulation, too much, simply too much, and in moments he came again, this time weakly.   
Seeming satisfied, the tentacle in his mouth withdrew and simply nuzzled affectionately against Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo did his best to focus on breathing, to hold back against the onslaught of too much, too soon.  
The tentacle inside him seemed to swell much like the other had, but before Hanzo could panic it released a copious amount of its own slick fluids inside of him, and then gently slid its way out of him, leaving with a loud and sickening pop.

The tentacles all rubbed circles over Hanzo's body, to massage and tend to his sore muscles before slowly slipping away back into the abyss they had heralded from.  
Hanzo remained on his back, chest heaving and limbs splayed as his mind reeled in the post-coital exhaustion, and he did his best not to move. Everything ached, but his nerves still hummed with pleasure. When he rolled over, Hanzo felt the slick in his ass begin to gush out, and with a startled expression he looked down at his abdomen to see a small bump where the tentacle's own cum had filled him to the point of bulging.

Hanzo sighed and let himself drift off to sleep. He was tired, he was sore, he was a mess. But he felt fantastic. 

He'd clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Bicobooty@tumblr encouraged this.


End file.
